


Sight Seeing

by galactictesticle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactictesticle/pseuds/galactictesticle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice day of sight seeing turns into more than Lovino had expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Seeing

The Barcelona Cathedral towered above the heads of the many tourists littering Pla de la Seu, snapping pictures or staring at the building in awe. A hop and a step away from the building stood a small restaurant, prepared to take the orders of snobby tourists and irritated residents.

 

The walls of the restaurant were covered in old ads for alcohol drinks, and of course, alcohol. Red and white wines covered the walls, allowing the place to boast of their huge variety.

 

Lovino and his brother sat at the corner of the restaurant, happily chatting away in Italian, glad to be isolated from the rest of the diners who prefered to eat on the patio or on the other side. Lovino sat with a relaxed smile, his plate empty, sipping happily at his dark red sangria, allowing more than half of what Feliciano said go right past his head.

 

“Lovino, are you listening?I said I want to go up on the roof tops! I heard the view is very pretty!”

 

“Huh? Oh. Right. Roof tops. Are you sure you’ll go? Last time we went anywhere high, you started crying and begged me to take you back downstairs.” Lovino said, raising an eyebrow and continuing to sip the sweet wine. “Made me waste a couple damn euro on the elevator, too. I hate that all these damn tourist attractions are made to rip people off.”

 

“I promise I won’t cry, Lovi. And it’s free to go up so you won’t be wasting anything else! Plus, it’s not too high, right? I should be fine.”

 

Lovino sighed and set his glass down.

 

“Let me finish my wine and then we can go. I paid a shit ton for this and it’s all out of my own pocket so I might as well enjoy it.”

 

“Thats only because nonno doesn’t like how much money you’ve been wasting on alcohol and parties…”

 

“I have not! And wine is different! A glass of wine is good for your heart! It’s a well known fact so don’t even try to prove me wrong. Are you the med student? No. I am… But you still better not tell nonno that I’m drinking this.”

 

Feliciano nodded his head enthusiastically. “Of course -”

 

He was quickly interrupted by the shouting of some drunk British tourists on the other side of the restaurant.

 

“Come here, baby!” The man yelled, stretching his hands out to the huge mug of beer the brown haired waitress was carrying his way. Her face was a mixture of embarrassment and disgust as she brought the mug to the table and quickly walked back to her position at the bar, mumbling something under her breath.

 

“Fucking British tourists. Have you seen a single sober one since we got here? And you lot say that I drink a lot.” Lovino muttered, side eyeing the blonde man that was now settled down in his cushioned seat, the mug neatly between his hands as he began to down it, his rowdy friends cheering him on.

 

“Well, they are here to relax, right?” came Feliciano’s quiet voice.

 

“Yes but so early in the day? And right next to a holy place, too! I really hope the guards at the front don’t let them inside in this kind of state.” Lovino continued, taking another sip of his sangria and finally looking away. “Whatever. Just hurry up so we can go. I think if I have to stay in a room with those freaks for much longer, I’ll throw up.”

 

“So posh, Lovino.”

 

“Shut up and finish your crème brûlée, you douchebag!”

 

Ten minutes later, the bill had been paid and the two young Italians made their way out of the restaurant and into the sunny street. They made their way up the stairs and to the door of the Cathedral, glad to have made it to the place before the tourist buses started attacking the location with noisy and rowdy customers.

 

Lovino pulled his wallet out, happily paying for his and his brother’s tickets with the money his grandfather gave him for travel. Ah the luck of coming from a rich family! While he worked for money and food, travel and other luxuries were paid by with nonno’s lovely credit card. Until recently, alcohol had been part of those luxuries however his grandfather had thought that the young Italian was concentrating less and less on his work and more and more on drinking and alcohol. What bullshit. Just because he was finally loosening up and finding friends didn’t mean that he was going to suddenly drop out and become a party animal.

 

All those thoughts flew right through his head when he turned around. A few steps behind him stood a man, not much older than Lovino, with perfectly, dark brown curly hair, dark skin, bright, green eyes, and a smile that looked like it could light up the entire world.

 

The man stood by the guard at the entrance to the cathedral, the two of them chatting in rapid Castellano, chuckling at inside jokes. Taking a deep breath and straightening his back, Lovino made his way to the door, tickets at hand. He handed the tickets to the guard, ignoring the god like man beside him. As the tickets were handed back, he stole a quick glance at the Spaniard, only to be met by his bright eyes, frozen in awe. Lovino nervously bit his lower lip and glanced away, putting the tickets in his pocket, grabbing Feliciano’s hand, and pulling him inside the building.

 

“Lovi, are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine. Shut up. Lets look.” He mumbled, glancing around the darkened building. He let out a breath and let go of Feliciano’s hand, taking a moment to mutter a prayer and then slowly walking towards the first chapel. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He angrily turned around, ready to tell Feliciano off for scaring him despite the countless number of times Lovino had threatened him for it.

 

Instead, the Italian was met with a surprise. Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome was standing in front of him, smiling widely.

 

“Eh… Hello. You speak English, right?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Ah! Good! Hi! My name is Antonio. You’re a tourist, right? I was thinking that I could help you around the cathedral. I work here and know quite a bit about the place so I think it may benefit you.”

 

“I… What? Do I pay you or something? Is this some kind of scam?”

 

Antonio laughed. “No, no! You misunderstand. You seem interesting and I’d like to help you around!”

 

“Interesting? Is that some code for the next person you’re going to mug?”

 

“Mug? No, señior! I simply want to help you out. I cross my heart that I’m not lying to you.”

 

Lovino frowned and scanned the man up and down, taking a chance to quickly admire the other man’s muscular physique, especially enjoying the large biceps Antonio had.

 

“Fine. But first I need to find my annoying brother. He keeps running off on me…” Lovino said, turning around to look for him.

 

“¡Meravellós! Just one more thing, my friend. What is your name?”

 

“Huh? Oh right. Names. I’m Lovino. My brother is Feliciano though he won’t have much use for his name when I murder him for disappearing again.”

 

Antonio just laughed. “Maybe a holy place like this isn’t the best place to speak about murdering siblings.” He said, winking at Lovino.

 

The Italian blushed and immediately looked away, refusing to let his previous thoughts distract him from his search.

Once Feliciano was found and dragged away from the group of German girls he had been flirting with, Antonio began to tour them around, explaining each and every single chapel in more detail than any guide book ever could. Lovino hung off of every beautifully accented word the Spaniard said while Feliciano stared in awe at the amazing hand carved pieces before him.

 

After a walk around the bottom floor, Antonio finally led them towards the elevator to take them up to the roof tops. Only then, Feliciano suddenly stopped.

 

“You know, Lovi… Maybe I shouldn’t go. I mean, you’re having such a wonderful time and I don’t want to ruin it. I’d rather just go look at the geese again because I really did enjoy that! Plus you could just show me pictures, right?”

 

“Wait, what? This was your idea! You were the one bouncing off the at the idea of being able to go up there, not me!”

 

“But Lovino…”

 

“Ugh, Fine. Go look at your shitty geese.” Lovino muttered, turning towards Antonio, who was happily holding open the door to the small elevator. He shook his head, glanced back at Feliciano, then headed inside to join Antonio. He watched Feliciano walk away as the small elevator doors shut.

 

“So do you mind if I guess where you two are from?” Antonio asked, his bright smile not vanishing for a second.

 

“Go ahead. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

“Mmmm… I’m going to say Italian.”

 

“Ding ding ding! I told you it was easy. Do you want a prize or something?” Lovino asked moodily.

 

“A prize, you say? I’ll have to think about that. And don’t be so sad. We’ll have fun up here with your brother!”

 

“Whatever you say, bastard…”

 

Not much of the roof was available for walking on as a big majority was still under construction. However even with that, the view was beautiful. Sagrada Familia stood in the distance on one end while the sea stood on the other. Lovino let a small smile slip onto his lips as the wind blew through his hair. Beside him, Antonio was pointing out all the different attractions, offering more of his free services to the Italian brothers.

 

“Antonio, why are you being so nice to me?” Lovino suddenly said, interrupting Antonio’s detailed speech on how to stay safe on La Rambla.

 

“Is that a bad thing? I would like to think that tourist would like to feel welcome in the country they’re touring.”

 

“So you give this kind of treatment and service to all the tourists that come through?”

 

Antonio paused.

 

“No… Just you.”

 

Lovino chuckled softly and shut his eyes, enjoying the light breeze.

 

“Lovino… Have you ever kissed on top of a cathedral before?”

 

The Italian’s eyes snapped open.

 

“What?”

 

“Have you, you know, kissed on top of a cathedral before?”

 

“Um… Not that I can think of, no.”

 

“In that case, would you like to?”

 

Oh.

 

Oh.

 

Oooooh!

 

So this is what this was all about! Mister nice arms wanted some nice Italian ass!

 

“Uh, Lovi? Can I call you that? Are you alright? I mean, you did offer me a prize so this could be it… If you like.”

 

Lovino stood silent for a moment more before bursting out laughing.

 

“Are you being serious right now? Fuck, that was so cheesy!” He said through bursts of laughter.

 

Antonio smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his messy head.

“I thought it was kind of cute but if you don’t want to, thats alright. I just… I don’t know. I assumed you were gay so I just kind of went with it.”

 

Lovino bit his lip and swallowed to stop his laughter before looking back at Antonio. He sighed, chuckled quietly then smiled over at the Spaniard.

 

“Since I do owe you a prize, why the hell not?”

 

Antonio’s eye lit up at those words and he took a step closer, sealing the space between the two men as his lips met Lovino’s. Antonio’s arms wrapped around the younger male’s to hold him in place while Lovino let his arms wrap around the Spaniard’s neck. It felt like they had been dating and in love for years rather than just have met each other less than an hour ago. It was perfect.

 

The two parted with a promise that Antonio would tour the two Italian brothers all around the rest of Barcelona and Lovino happily agreed, not about to decline spending time with this sexy man that seemed to be head over heels for him already. With one last finally kiss, Antonio walked back to where his coworkers stood, preparing for his next shift while Lovino ran off to find Feliciano.

 

As they exited the cathedral, Feliciano linked arms with his older brother and smiled.

 

“Lovi, you look really happy! I’m guessing you enjoyed the tour Antonio gave us!”

 

“Yeah. He was really great, wasn’t he?”

 

“Did you like him?”

 

“And that is none of your business, Feliciano.”

 

“W-wait! I was just asking! Lovi, wait up!”

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in Barcelona and so far, every single British tourist I've seen here has been drunk.   
> It's amazing.   
> Anyways, this was inspired when I went to the Barcelona Cathedral earlier and the guy by the elevator flirted with me. Didn't mind as much as usual because he was cute as hell. No lies.


End file.
